My Love
by jung ia
Summary: Jaejoong tinggal bersama keluarga Jung? bencana atau malah akan membuka kebahagian baru untuk hidupnya? YUNJAE/YAOI !
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : My Love

Pairing : Yunjae, Yunram

Cast : Heechul!Gs, Hangeng, and other

Genre : Drama, Romance, Brothership, YAOI

.

.

**Prolog**

**Author POV**

"Jaejoongiee sekarang tinggal bersama Ahjumma ne ?" perkataan seorang wanita yang masih terlihat sangat cantik meski usianya sudah memasuki kepala empat, membuat namja cantik yang sedari tadi duduk disampingnya menolehkan kepalanya. Sorot matanya memandang polos kepada wanita yang sedari tadi menampilkan senyuman ramahnya.

"Kenapa ? Apa Joongie tidak ingin tinggal disini ?" wanita itu bertanya kembali kepada Jaejoong -namja cantik- karena tidak membalas ucapannya.

"Joongie tinggal disini? Apa nanti Joongie tidak dimarahi Kang Ahjussi dan Ahjumma?" wanita cantik itu cukup terkejut melihat ekspresi muka ketakutan Jaejoong. Ia tahu kalau Jaejoong merasa cemas sekarang, akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk memeluk Namja cantik itu, sekedar meyakinkannya mungkin.

"Tidak akan ada yang marah, kalau Joongie tinggal disini bersama Ahjumma, termasuk Kang Ahjumma. Tenang saja nee." Wanita cantik itu, tersenyum senang saat merasakan anggukan pelan didalam pelukannya.

" Joongie tidak akan dipukul Kang Ahjumma ?" ucap Jaejoong memastikan.

"Tidak, Ahjumma berjanji tidak akan ada yang memukul Joongie lagi." Wanita itu mengelus surai lembut kecoklatan milik Jaejoong, wajahnya tersenyum sangat manis, untuk membuat Jaejoong yakin.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Ahjumma." Senyuman manis yang Jaejoong ulas, membuat Jung Ahjumma -wanita cantik- ikut tersenyum.

'_maafkan Ahjumma Joongie. Seharusnya Aku menemukanmu dan mengajakmu tinggal bersama sejak dulu. Tidak seharusnya aku mengabaikan janjiKu pada Umma mu dulu. Maafkan Ahjumma.. Ahjumma akan menebusnya sekarang dan akan menjagamu dari siapappun yang menjahatimu. Ahjumma berjanji.' _

" Baiklah. Ayo kita ke lantai atas, Ahjumma akan menunjukkan kamar Joongie." Mrs. Jung meraih tubuh Jaejoong hati-hati, memapahnya dengan lembut berusaha tidak menyentuh luka yang berada disekujur tumbuh namja cantik nan mungil itu.

.

.

.

**Jaejoong Room**

Sesampainya dikamar yang pasti akan menjadi milik Jaejoong, Mrs. Jung mendudukan Jaejoong di sofa yang berada di ujung kamar, dekat dengan jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan luar dikediaman keluarga Jung.

"Nah.. sekarang Joongie tidur dikamar ini. Apa Joongie suka? Ahjumma akan mendesainnya ulang, jika Joongie tidak suka." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanyan tanda tidak perlu.

"Joongie suka." Mrs. Jung menampilkan senyumnya kembali, melihat kepolosan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya Joongie istirahat. Joongie masih sakit kan? Ahjumma akan membangunkan Joongie jika sudah waktunya makan malam." Mrs. Jung kembali memepah Jaejoong menuju tempat tidur yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan yang cukup luas itu.

"Tidur yang nyenyak nee." Mrs. Jung menyelimuti Jaejoong yang sudah membaringkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di sisi tempat tidur itu dan memberikannya kecupan selamat tidur di kening yang tidak seberapa lebar itu.

.

.

.

"Jung Yunho kenapa belum pulang? Kau ini, kan Umma sudah bilang, untuk langsung pulang hari ini." Mrs. Jung yang saat itu menelpon ke putra tunggalnya, langsung memarahi anaknya dan memotong ucapan salam yang akan dilontarkan anaknya. Terlihat begitu berbeda saat menghadapi Jaejoong, bukan begitu ?

"_Aishhh Umma, Kau bisa membuat kupingku tuli kalau setiap saat meneriakiKu terus."_

Keluhan yang dilontarkan Yunho, membuat Mrs. Jung seakan ingin memakan Yunho saat itu juga.

"Cepat pulang. Jika Kau tidak sampai dalam 15 menit, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada mobil-mobil kesayanganmu." Ancaman kejam yang diberikan Mrs. Jung tidak pernah main-main, Yunho sangat tahu, Ummanya selalu bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"_Yaaa… kenapa Umma kej… tut tut tut" _Belum sempat putranya menyelesaikan kalimat protesnya, Mrs. Jung langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon itu secara sepihak. Poor Yunho…..

"Dasar Yunho pabbo. Wajahku bisa semakin keriput, kalau Dia terus membuatku kesal. Lebih baik Aku memasak saja, kasian kalau Joongie bangun dan makanannya belum siap." Gumam Mrs. Jung dan langsung menuju dapur di rumahnya yang bak istana.

**20 Menit Kemudian**

"Ummaaaa.." Teriakan seorang Namja tampan tinggi yang terlihat sangat gagah dengan mata musang yang bisa meluluhkan hati namja maupun yeoja yang melihatnya, mengganggu kegiatan Mrs. Jung yang sedang berkutat dengan masakannya. Mrs. Jung melirik kearah jam yang bertengger manis dekat ruang makan yang memang bersatu dengan dapur.

"Kau terlambat 5 menit Jung Yunho." Desis Mrs. Jung saat Yunho sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Yaaa Umma, jarak dari rumah Karam kesini itu lumayan jauh. Harusnya Umma memberikan waktu lebih banyak." Yunho mencoba membujuk Ummanya yang pasti akan menceramahinya sebentar lagi.

"Umma tidak peduli dan sudah berapa kali Umma bilang, berhenti berhubungan dengan namja itu. Umma tidak suka padanya." Yunho hanya mendesah panjang mendengar ucapan Ummanya.

Mrs. Jung tidak menyukai hubungan antara Putra nya dengan seorang namja bernama Karam. Entah mengapa, saat pertama kali Yunho mengenalkan Karam pada keluarganya, kedua orang tuanya terlihat tidak setuju, terlebih Ummanya, dengan kejamnya, Ummanya itu langsung menolak hubungan mereka saat itu juga. Entahlah, Mrs Jung mempunyai firasat yang kurang baik tentang namja bernama Karam itu.

"Sudahlah Umma, jangan membahasanya lagi. Ada apa Umma menyuruhku pulang cepat hari ini?" Tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Mandi dan Istirahatlah dulu. Nanti Umma akan memberitahumu saat jam makan malam." Ucap Mrs. Jung mengakhiri perdebatan dan sepertinya melupakan ancamannya. Yunho hanya mengagguk mengiyakan, segera dicium pipi kanan Ummanya dan beranjak dari dapur menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

'Ada apa sebenarnya?' Batin Yunho penasaran.

Yunho keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung menuju ruang makan, saat sang Umma mengetuk pintu kamarnya untuk melakukan ritual mereka tengah malam, yaa.. makan malam bersama tentu saja. Di kediaman keluarga Jung makan malam bersama merupakan hal wajib, karena saat makan malam lah, keluarga kecil itu dapat berkumpul bersama ditengah kesibukan Mr. Jung yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan mobil terbesar di korea dan Mrs. Jung yang merupakan pemilik Butik yang cabangnya sudah tersebar dimana-mana. Jadi waktu sesingkat apapun bisa sangat berarti bagi keluarga kecil itu.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, Yunho hanya melihat Appanya yang sedang duduk sambil meminum teh hangatnya. Mengerti wajah kebingungan anak tunggalnya itu, Mr Jung memberitahukan perihal kemana Istri nya itu pergi.

"Umma mu masih diatas. Sebentar lagi juga turun." Jelas Mr. Jung

"Kenapa Umma masih diatas. Aku kan sudah disini." Yunho yang masih bingung, hanya bergumam pelan.

"Sebentar lagi Kau juga akan tahu." Gumam Mr. Jung tak kalah pelan.

**Jaejoong Room**

Mrs. Jung yang baru saja dari kamar Yunho segaera menuju kamar Jaejoong untuk mengajaknya makan malam bersama. Saat memasuki kamar bernuansa biru itu, Mrs. Jung melihat Jaejoong yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya, sedang duduk bersandar di sofa dengan pandangan mata yang kosong, walau tatapan polosnya tidak hilang tapi mata itu seakan mati dan tak bercahaya sama sekali.

"Joongie sedang apa? Kenapa hanya berdiam disana." Mrs. Jung menghampiri Jaejoong dan mengelus punggung namja yang bisa dibilang mungil ini.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya tepat dihadapan Mrs. Jung, terlihat keraguan dan kebingungaan dari mata Doe Eyes nya yang terlihat jernih.

"Ada apa? Apa Joongie tidak nyaman berada disini?" Mrs. Jung semakin bingung saat Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu kenapa ?

"Ehhmm.. Apa Joongie tidak apa kalau keluar kamar? Ahjumma tidak marah?" Tanya Jaejoong polos yang mengundang kebingungan pada Mrs. Jung.

"Untuk apa Ahjumma marah. Tidak ada yang melarangmu untuk keluar kamar sayang." Mrs. Jung memberikan pengertian kepada Jaejoong dengan sangat lembut, seakan ucapannya akan melukai Jaejoong kalau Ia berkata terlalu keras.

"Kang Ahjumma akan marah kalau Joongie keluar kamar tanpa izinnya. Joongie akan dipukul dan dimasukkan kedalam gudang yang gelap. Joongie takuttt."Bisik Jaejoong lirih, membuat hati Mrs. Jung terenyuh. Seharusnya Dia membawa Jaejoong saat itu, sehingga tidak membuat namja cantik ini menderita seperti ini.

"Kalau disini, Tidak aka ada yang marah kalau Joongie keluar kamar. Joongie bebas melakukan apapun disini. " Jaejoong membelalakan matanya seakan tidak percaya dengan ucapan Mrs. Jung. Mrs. Jung hanya tersenyum maklum melihat Jaejoong yang bertingkah seperti itu.

"Sudah.. Ayo kita kebawah. Ahjussi dan Yunho sudah menunggu kita untuk makan malam." Mrs. Jung yang berniat memapah Jaejoong untuk keluar kamar, terhenti saat mendengar penuturan polos Jaejoong.

"Jadi.. jadi Joongie juga boleh ikut makan malam ? Apa Joongie tidak akan membuat Ahjumma miskin kalau Joongie ikut makan malam." Mrs. Jung tentu saja langsung menganggukan kepalanya, masih belum mengerti maksud dari namjak cantik itu.

"Kenapa Joongie berbicara seperti itu? Hanya karena Joongie ikut makan malam, tidak akan membuat siapaun jatuh miskin." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Mrs Jung semakin tidak mengerti.

"Joongie tidak pernah makan malam. Kang Ahjumma bilang, Jonngie cukup makan pagi dan siang saja, kalau Joongie ikut makan malam, Kang Ahjumma akan menjadi miskin." Mrs. Jung terbelalak mendengar penjelasan Jaejoog. Diperhatikan dengan seksama tubuh namja cantik yang ada dihadapannya, Dia baru menyadari Jaejoong sangat kurus untuk namja seusianya. Perasaan bersalahlah yang semakin dirasakan Mrs. Jung, rasanya ingin menangis mengetahui betapa menderitanya Jaejoong

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Mulai sekarang, setiap hari Joongie bisa melakukan apapun yang Joongie inginkan dan Joongie harus banyak makan mulai sekarang. Lihat tubuh Joongie sangat kecil dan kurus." Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti dengan perintah dari Jung Ahjumma. Setelahnya Mrs. Jung membawa Jaejoong menuju ruang makan.

Sesampainya di ruang makan Mrs. Jung mendudukan Jaejoong disebelah Yunho, yang sepertinya belum sadar kalau disebelahnya ada sosok cantik yang terlihat gugup.

"Hallo Jaejoongiee, apa kabar ? Kau terlihat semakin cantik" Mendengar pujian yang diucapkan Appanya, barulah Yunho menyadari ada sosok baru diruangan itu.

"Yaa.. Siapa kau?" Karena reflek atas rasa kagetnya, Yunho berteriak -membentak- dan membuat namja cantik disebelahnya mengkeret ketakutan.

"Ma.. Ma maaf kan Joongie. Joongie akan kembali kekamar." Jaejoong yang bergetar ketakutan karena dibentak yunho berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah dan hendak pergi meninggalkan ruang makan, jika saja Mrs. Jung tidak menahannya dan memandang tajam kearah Yunho.

"Jung Yunho kenapa Kau membentaknya? Kau menakutinya, bodoh." Mrs. Jung yang sama terkejutnya dengan sikap Yunho, ganti membentak Yunho, ya walaupun Yunho hanya menanggapinya dengan biasa.

"Aishhh.. Aku hanya kaget saja Umma. Lagipula siapa bocah ini?" Ucap Yunho asal.

"Sudah.. Joongie tidak perlu takut. Sekarang Jonngie makan saja ya." Mrs. Jung kembali mendudukan Jaejoong dan mengabaikan ucapan Yunho sebelumnya.

"Sehabis ini kita akan membicarakannya jadi makanlah terlebih dahulu." Jelas Mr. Jung

Keheningan yang melingkupi ruang keluarga Jung membuat Yunho merasa aneh, ditambah lagi rasa penasaranya pada namja yang terlihat duduk dengan tenang di sofa panjang bersama Ummanya itu. Bosan dengan keadaan yang menurut Yunho tidak mengenakan ini, putra tunggal pasangan Jung Hangkyung dan Jung Heechul itu akhirnya membuka suara.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Ungkap Yunho akhirnya.

"Sebentar.. Bibi Lee.." Panggil Mrs Jung kepada pelayan senior di kediaman Jung.

"Ne Nyonya Jung?" Setelah Bibi Lee datang diruang keluarga, Mrs Jung menyuruh bibi Lee untuk membawa Jaejoong kembali kekamarnya. Mrs Jung tidak ingin Jaejoong bersedih, jika mendengarkan ceritanya. Mendengar perintah Nyonya nya, bibi Lee segera membimbing Jaejoong dengan hati-hati. Setelah meresa Jaejoong tidak akan bisa mendengar pembicaraanya, Mrs Jung memulai berbicara kembali.

"Begini, mulai sekarang Jaejoong, akan tinggal disini dan menjadi bagian keluarga Jung." Yunho mengerutkan keningnya bingung mendengar penuturan Mrs. Jung yang masih terasa ambigu untuknya.

"Kenapa? Memangnya Dia itu siapa?"

"Kim Jaejoong. Dia anak sahabat Umma dan sekarang Jaejoong akan menjadi tanggung jawab Umma karena Kibum, Umma Jaejoong menitipkannya kepada Umma." Penjelasan Mrs. Jung belum menjawab rasa penasaran Yunho, terbukti dari Yunho yang masih mengerutkan keningnya pertanda bingung.

"Appa nya meninggal karena kecelakaan saat Jaejoong masih didalam kandungan dan Ummanya meninggal saat melahirkan Jaejoong dan pesan terakhirnya adalah, agar Umma menjaganya dan sekaranglah kesempatan Umma untuk menjaga dan merawat Jaejoong." Mrs. Jung yang seakan mengerti kerutan yang diberikan Yunho memberi penjelasan yang lebih detail mengenai Kim Jaejoong.

"Kenapa baru sekarang Dia tinggal bersama kita dan apa Umma yakin Dia itu anak dari sahabat Umma dan Appa? mungkin saja Dia penipu. Lihat saja penampilannya, Dia seperti gelandangan" Mrs. Jung menghadiahkan kepalan tangannya ke kepala Yunho yang sudah seenaknya menuduh dan mencurigai Jaejoong, wajahnya memerah karena Yunho berkata kasar.

"Kau fikir Umma tidak mencari tahunya terlebih dahulu dan asal mengambil anak orang. Bodoh sekali kau Jung Yunho.." Mrs Jung memegangi kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut sakit karena ulah Yunho.

"Kau tahu, seharusnya sedari kecil Jaejoong hidup bersama Kita. Sehari setelah kematian Kibum -Umma Jaejoong- Umma berniat menjeputnya dari keluarga bibinya, adik dari Kim Siwon, yaitu Kim -Kang- Hyeri. Tapi hal itu tidak pernah terjadi, karena saat Umma dan Appa mu akan menjemputnya, Appa mu mengalami serangan jantung. Umma yang kalap dan panik melupakan semuanya, karena takut terjadi sesuatu pada Appamu, Umma berserta dirimu yang saat itu masih berumur satu tahun pindah ke Amerika, Umma ingin Appamu mendapatkan pengobatan dan penyembuhan disana." Mrs Jung menghela napasnya sesaat, melihat istrinya bermuka sedih, Mr Jung memeluk istrinya untuk menguatkannya, merasa Istrinya sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan ceritanya, Mr Jung pun yang mulai melanjutkannya..

"Karena terlalu fokus untuk pengobatan Appa, Kita melupakan Jaejoong, yang berakhir kita menetap disana selama 16 tahun. Sebenarnya kita tidak benar-benar meninggalkan Jaejoong, setiap bulan Appa mengirimkan uang kepada keluarga Kang untuk keperluan sehari-hari Jaejoong, walaupun keluarga Kang keluarga Jaejoong sendiri, Umma dan Appa juga merasa mempunyai tanggung jawab padanya. Sampai Ummamu mendengar berita kalau Jaejoong menderita disana, Kita memutusakan untuk kembali lagi ke Korea untuk membawanya tinggal bersama kita."

"Lalu? Bukankah kita sudah kembali sejak satu tahun yang lalu, kenapa baru membawanya sekarang?" Ucap Yunho bingung.

"Seperti yang Appa bilang tadi, Jaejoong ternyata hidup menderita. Ahjumma nya sering menyiksanya dan saat mengetahui kalau kami akan kembali ke Korea, mereka tiba-tiba menghilang dan menyembunyikan Jaejoong. Sampai akhirnya selama setahun ini Appa dan Umma berusaha mencari nya dan seminggu lalu kami berhasil menemukannya dengan keadaan menyedihkan seperti itu." Menceritakan hal ini, Mrs Jung kembali merasa bersalah kepada mendiang Kibum membuatnya menitikan air mata kesedihan.

"Dari mana Umma dan Appa tahu kalau Jaejoong tersiksa?" Yunho yang masih penasaran dengan kisah Jaejoong, mulai bertanya-tanya kembali kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Pelayan keluarga Kang. Dia sebenarnya sudah lama ingin memberitahu ini kepada Kami, tapi yahhh… keberaniannya baru muncul setahun yang lalu." Jelas Mr Jung

Yunho yang sudah mengerti dan paham betul dengan keadaan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Raut wajahnya tidak bisa terbaca karana memang Yunho sangat pintar menyembunyikan. Berdoa saja, semoga Yunho bisa menerima Jaejoong dan tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh padanya.

"Oh ya.. mulai minggu depan Jaejoong akan sekolah di tempat yang sama denganmu, Kau harus menjaganya. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong, Kau yang harus bertanggung jawab." Penyataan Mrs Jung yang tak terbantahkan membuat Yunho menunjukka raut muka ketidaksukaannya.

"_Memangnya dia siapa?"_ batin Yunho kesal.

"Baiklah, terserah Umma saja. Aku ingin tidur." Yunho pun meninggalkan orang tuanya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tidur hanya alasannya saja agar dia tidak mendengar berbagai macam 'nasihat' yang akan keluar dari mulut kedua orang tuanya.

Sebelum masuk kekamarnya, Yunho yang melihat pintu dikamar sebelahnya terbuka, padahal kamar itu tidak ada yang menempati, melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar itu dan Yunho tahu mulai hari ini, kamar itu sudah berpenghuni, dan tentu saja itu seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho yang berdiri didepan pintu, memerhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum sendiri, dengan menggenggam satu lembar foto, yang tidak bisa Yunho lihat, siapa yang berada di dalam foto itu. Senyum yang diakui Yunho sangat manis itu, membuat hati Yunho berdesir hangat. Tapi senyum itu tidak bertahan lama dan digantikan dengan sebuah seringai licik.

"Kim Jaejoong.. lihat saja, bagaimana hari-harimu selanjutnya disini." Desis Yunho.

TBC

Halooo.. saya bawa fanfic yunjae baru lagi. Maaf kalo ada banyak typo dan ceritanya ngebosenin dan satu lagi mungkin ceritanya pasaran tapi fanfic ini murni dari ide saya sendiri. Gomawo ^^_^^

Mohon Kritik dan Saran….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Note : ini memang fic angst tapi endingnya pasti Happy kok, soalnya aku gak akan bikin fic sad ending**.

.

.

.

MY LOVE

Author POV

Mentari yang mulai menyinari bumi membuat Namja cantik yang sedari tadi tertidur lelap, mulai membuka kedua mata indahnya. Matanya mengerjap lucu karena kantuk belum sepenuhnya hilang dalam dirinya. Tubuhnya menggeliat pelan, untuk merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku. Terlihat dari gerak tubuhnya, sebenarnya namja cantik itu masih sangat ingin untuk meneruskan mimpi indahnya yang sangat jarang mengahampirinya, tapi karena jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.30 mau tak mau, Ia segera bergegas bangun dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Selesai dengan rutinitasnya didalam kamar mandi, Jaejoong bergegas memakai pakaian rumahnya.

"_Saatnya bekerja." _Ucapnya semangat sembari melangkah keluar dari kamar yang baru ditempatinya sehari itu.

"Joongie harus mulai dari mana dulu ya?" Baru selangkah keluar dari kamarnya, Jeajoong terlihat bingung memutuskan pekerjaan apa yang harus diselesaikannya terlebih dahulu, karena ini pertama kalinya Dia tinggal di tempat orang lain. Sebelumnya, selama dia tinggal di rumah Kang Ahjumma, Ia sudah mempunyai kegiatan rutin apa saja yang harus dikerjakan.

"Sebaiknya Joongie membuat sarapan." Setelah memutuskan kegiatan apa yang ingin dilakukannya, Jaejoong membawa langkah kakinya menuju dapur yang kemarin sempat disambanginya untuk makan malam. Sesudah menginjakkan kakinya di dapur yang sangat luas, Jaejoong segera membuka kulkas untuk melihat ada bahan makanan apa yang bisa diolahnya. Melihat ckup banyak bahan makanan yang bisa diolah, Jaejoong menutuskan memasak bibimbab dan japchae.

Hampir setengah jam Jaejoong menekuni kegiatan memasaknya yang hampir jadi, barulah terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang memakai pakaian maid menghampiri dirinya dengan wajah kebingungan. Jaejoong yang menyadari kehadiran orang lain diruangan itu, membungkuk hormat kepada orang tersebut.

"Apa yang anda lakukan sepagi ini didapur, Tuan?" Tanya Maid itu, setelah membalas salam yang diberikan Jaejoong. Sebenarnya maid itu menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan Jaejoong, pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya hanya sebagai rasa hormat saja kepada tuan barunya itu.

"Ehhh, Joongie hanya membuat sarapan. Tidak apa kan?" Jaejoong bertanya gugup kepada wanita yang baru dilihatnya hari itu.

"Anda tindak perlu melakukannya Tuan. Itu tugas saya." Wanita yang umurnya menginjak usia 50 tahun itu, memberikan pengertian kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mendengarkannya hanya mengangguk paham dan mengundang senyuman di wajah wanita tua itu.

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus Joongie lakukan?" Pertanyaan polos yang keluar dari bibir mungil Jaejoong menimbulkan kebingungan di kepala maid itu.

"Tuan muda cukup duduk disitu dan menunggu sampai sarapan ini selesai dan biarkan saya saja yang menyelesaikannya." Maid itu menunjuk bangku meja makan agar bisa diduduki Jaejoong yang dibalas Jaejoong dengan menggelengkap kepalanya tanda tidak setuju.

" Biarkan Joongie membantu." Maid itu pun hanya mengiyakan keinginan Jaejoong, tidak berani untuk membantah Tuan muda barunya itu.

Jaejoong sangat menikmati kegiatan memasaknya karena itu memang salah satu hobinya. Tangannya selalu bergerak lincah dalam mengolah makanan dihadapannya. Maid yang sedang membereskan piring di meja makan itu, memandang kagum pada Jaejoong. Kagum? Tentu saja.. selain wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat cantik, perilakunya pun terlihat baik dan sopan.

Setelah semua masakan siap dan tersusun rapi di meja makan, Ny Jung yang sudah terlihat rapi mendatangi dapur dan melihat Jaejoong sedang mencuci piring ditemani maid yang bertugas sebagai juru masak di rumah keluarga Jung. Raut bingung lah yang terpantri diwajah wanita cantik itu.

"Joongie apa yang sedang Kau lakukan?" Suara Nyonya besar Jung yang terdengar terkejut, membuat Jaejoong beserta maid itu menoleh kearah asal suara.

"Ahhh.. Joongie sedang membantu mencuci piring, Ahjumma." Melihat raut kebingungan nyonya besarnya, maid itu menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mengerti dengan penjelasan juru masaknya itu, Nyonya Jung beralih menatap Namja cantik yang masih berdiri diam di depan wastafel dengan lembut.

"Baiklah Kau boleh pergi." Maid itu pergi setelah membungkuk hormat kearah Ny. Jung dan Jaejoong.

"Kemarilah Joongie." Mrs Jung mengajak Jaejoong untuk duduk di kursi meja makan itu. Setelah Jaejoong duduk, Mrs Jung langsung mengelus lembut kepala Jaejoong dan tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Lain kali Joongie tidak perlu bangun terlalu pagi untuk memasak. Disini sudah ada yang mengerjakannya chagiyaa." Jaejoong mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan wanita cantik itu.

"Kalau orang yang membersihkan rumah, apa juga sudah ada?" tentu saja Mrs Jung menganggukan kepalanya cepat. Bagaimana kalau rumah sebesar ini tidak ada yang membersihkannya, sehari saja tidak dbersihkan pasti akan ada debu dibeberapa tempat.

"lalu apa yang harus Joongie lakukan?" Tanya Jaejoong yang menimbulkan kebingungan diwajah Mrs Jung.

"Joongie tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Joongie bukan pembantu disini, Joongie cukup sekolah saja nanti." Jelas Mrs Jung.

Sebenarnya Mrs Jung tahu kenapa Jaejoong menanyakan hal seperti itu, pasti karena saat tinggal di rumah keluarga Kang memang itulah kegiatan rutin Jaejoong, selain Home Schooling tentunya.

Kenapa Jaejoong bisa Home Schooling, padahal keluarga Kang saja sangat kejam padanya? Itu karena perintah Mr Jung. Kepala keluarga Jung itu menyewa seorang guru pilihannya sendiri untuk mengajari Jaejoong, mengingat kondisi kesehatan Jaejoong yang lemah sejak lahir, membuatnya cemas, jadilah keluarga Kang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, agar sikap busuk mereka tidak diketahui keluarga Jung dan orang lain tentu saja.

"Baiklah Ahjumma." Mrs Jung tersenyum hangat, mengetahui betapa penurutnya Jaejoong.

"Ok.. Ahjumma panggil Yunho dan Ahjussi dulu. Joongie tunggu disini ne?" Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya dan Mrs. Jung pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari dapur dan memanggil anak dan suaminya itu.

Setelah acara sarapan yang dilakukan keluarga Jung beserta Jaejoong selesai, Yunho dengan terpaksa harus mengantar Jaejoong pergi berbelanja untuk keperluan sekolahnya. Sebenarnya Yunho tidak ingin mengantarnya, tapi karena ancaman Ummanya lagi-lagi yang tidak pernah main-main, Yunho pun pergi.

**At Mall**

Yunho POV

Bosan rasanya menemani Dia pergi berbelanja. Memangnya Dia siapa sampai mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa seperti ini. Bahkan Karam yang notabennya pacarku, jarang kutemani berbelanja.

Jaejoong ya Dialah yang Ku maksud. Namja yang berjalan beberapa langkah dibelakangku dengan terus menundukkan kepalanya itu benar-benar membuat kesal. Seharusnya aku bisa istirahat dirumah atau pergi dengan Karam diakhir minggu seperti ini. Tapi nyatanya…

"Ya Kau.. cepat cari apa yang kaubutuhkan!" Teriakku kesal kearah namja yang tingginya tidak seberapa dariku itu. Kaget mendengar bentakkanku, Jaejoong semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-aku tidak tahu dimana tempat m-membelinya. Aku belum pernah ketempat seperti ni." Bingung sebenarnya mendengar jawabannya yang terdengar jujur itu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang remaja di jaman modern seperti ini tidak pernah pergi ke mall. Aneh sekali..

Ahhh.. aku ingat sekarang, pasti karena Ahjumma nya. Malang sekali nasibnya, tapi aku tetap tidak menyukainya.. meroptkan saja.

"Kau sungguh menyusahkan tahu." Sindirku tajam.

"M-maaf." Pintanya lirih.

Kurasa memang aku yang harus membimbingnya untuk membeli peralatan sekolahnya. Kalau tidak, bisa sampai sore aku terjebak disini bersamanya.

Author POV

Hampir dua jam Yunho dan Jaejoong berkeliling mencari kebutuhan sekolah untuk Jaejoong. Selama itu pula Jaejoong harus menerima teriakkan dan bentakan kasar dari Yunho. Walau diperlakukan kurang baik oleh Yunho, Jaejoong tetap berterima kasih, karena Yunho lah yang sudah mau membantunya.

Karena merasa lapar, mengingat sekarang sudah jam makan siang, Yunho memutuskan untuk makan terlebih dahulu di restoran langganannya. Niatnya ingin mengajak Jaejoong untuk makan bersama karena bagaimana pun dia masih punya perasaan pupus sudah, karena ternyata didalam restoran banyak teman-teman sekolahnya. Kalau Yunho membawa serta Jaejoong, pasti teman-temannya akan bertanya-tanya, akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk tetap masuk kedalam tanpa membawa Jaejoong.

"Kau tunggu disini, sampai Aku selesai." Perintah mutlak Yunho ditanggapi anggupan kepala oleh Jaejoong yang menunduk pasrah.

Setelahnya Yunho benar-benar meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian berdiri di dekat restoran dengan menenteng berbagai belanjaannya yang tidak sedikit itu. Tidak tahukan Yunho, kalau wajah yang sedari tadi menunduk itu, sudah terlihat pucat dan lelah.

Hampir satu jam Jaejoong menunggu Yunho di depan restoran jepang itu dengan cemas. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar memucat dan berkeringat dingin karena terus berdiri ditambah lagi hari yang semakin siang dan namja cantik itu belum makan.

Jaejoong sesekali melirik Yunho, memastikan kapan namja bermata musang itu selesai dengan makan siangnya. Kakinya sudah mulai kram karena Jaejoong benar-benar tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Jaejoong selalu beranggapan, setiap perintah yang diberikan padanya adalah mutlak. Mengapa? karena Itulah pengalaman yang diterimanya saat tinggal bersama Kang Ahjumma. Dulu saat Jaejoong masih bersama Kang Ahjumma, jika dia membuat kesalahan atau melanggar sedikit saja perintah yang diberikan pasti akan mendapatkan hukuman dan Jaejoong tidak ingin mendapatkan hukuman dari Yunho. Karena setiap hukuman itu pasti tidak mengenakkan.

Sekitar lima belas menit akhirnya Yunho menyelesaikan acara makan siangnya. Namja bermata musang itu langsung menghampiri Jaejoong yang sudah sangat lemas, tapi Yunho tidak menyadari sama sekali dengan kondisi Jaejoong.

"Ayo pulang." Sesampainya Yunho didepan Jaejoong, Yunho langsung mengajak Jaejoong pulang, karena memang keperluan yang dibutuhkan Jaejoong, sudah lengkap.

Tidak sadarkah Kau Jung, dengan kondisi Namja cantik dihadapanmu?

.

.

.

Sesampainya dikediaman keluarga Jung, Yunho langsung melarikan dirinya menuju kamar, tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk membantu Jaejoong yang sedang kesusahan membawa berbagai macam kantung hasil belanjaannya.

Ny Jung yang melihat Yunho masuk tanpa ada Jaejoong disekitarnya membuatnya bingung, tapi sebelum sempat bertanya, Ny Jung melihat Jaejoong berjalan kesusahan karena banyaknya belanjaan di tangannya dan buru-buru membantu namja cantik itu.

Dilihat dari raut wajahnya Ny Jung itu terlihat kesal dengan ulah anaknya yang sangat cuek dan masa bodoh dan membiarkan Jaejoong tanpa ada niatan membantunya sama sekali.

"Eohh.. Ahjumma, gomawo." Senyum manis Jaejoong mengembang, saat tiba-tiba Ny. Jung mengambil beberapa belanjaan yang menumpuk di tangannya. Setidaknya beban ditangannya berkurang..

"Maafkan sifat Yunho ya. Sifatnya memang seperti itu." Jaejoong tersenyum ramah dengan ucapan maaf yang terlontar dari mulut wanita cantik itu. Sungguh, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak ada rasa marah pada Yunho.

**Seminggu kemudian**

"Hati-hati dijalan ya Yun, dan ingat Kau harus mennjaga Jaejoong." Tak terasa sudah satu minggu terlewati Jaejoong tinggal bersama keluarga Jung dan tepat hari ini, Jaejoong akan memulai rutinitas barunya, yaitu bersekkolah di tempat umum.

"Aku tidak janji Umma.. ouch, itu sakit Umma." Jawaban asal yang diberikan Yunho, membuat Ny. Jung memberikan jitakan saying kepada anak tunggalnya itu.

"Siap-siap saja kehilangan semua benda berhargamu, jika melanggar perintah Umma." Sekali lagi, Yunho harus meneguk salivanya, mendengar ancaman yang sekarang ini lebih intens keluar dari mulut Umma nya. Poor Yunho..

"Aisshh.. jangan selalu mengancamku Umma. Yakk! Cepat Kau masuk." Umma Jung yang sudah bersiap memarahi Yunho karena membentak Jaejoong -lagi- tidak bisa berbuat lebih, saat Yunho berhasil masuk kedalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan Ny. Jung yang bersunggut-sunggut di depan pintu rumah besarnya itu.

'_Sebenarnya anaknya itu aku atau Jaejoong sih?' Sunggut Yunho kesal di dalam hatinya._

Sepanjang perjalanan yang diketahui Jaejoong akan menuju sekolah barunya hanya diliputi keheningan oleh keduanya. Yunho yang fokus dengan kemudinya dan Jaejoong yang menatap kearah luar jendela, entah apa yang ada dipikiran namja cantik itu, matanya selalu memerhatikan apa saja yang telah dilewatinya.

Jaejoong yang merasa mobil yang dikemudikan Yunho mulai melambat, akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya bingung kearah Yunho, mungkin Jaejoong bingung karena sama sekali tidak melihat sekolahah yang akan menjadi tempat belajar barunya dan justru melihat sebuah rumah yang tidak kalah besarnya dengan milik Yunho.

"Kau pindahlah dibelakang." Perintah yang diberikan Yunho, langsung dituruti oleh Jaejoong dan tidak lama namja bertubuh mungil itu mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi belakang, masuk seorang namja yang belum pernah dilihatnya dan menggantikan tempat duduk yang sempat didudukinya itu.

"Morning chagiya." Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya melihat namja yang baru memasuki mobil itu mencium bibir Yunho kilat. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, karena memang Jaejoong belum pernah melihat yang seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Ehhh, siapa dia?" Karam, nama namja yang baru saja memasuki mobil, baru menyadari ada orang lain didalam mobil itu dan bertanya bingung pada Yunho.

Karam mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Yunho sepanjang perjalan mereka menuju sekolah, ya walaupun Yunho tidak menceritakan semuanya, hanya beberapa bagian saja.

Mungkin beberapa meter lagi, mobil itu sampai di area sekolah, sebelum Yunho menghentikan mobilnya dan menyuruh Jaejoong keluar dan menyuruhnya berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Aku tidak ingin ada yang tahu kalau kita saling mengenal. Kau harus merahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun." Pesan itulah yang diberikan Yunho sesaat setelah Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil mewah Yunho yang meninggalkannya.

Jaejoong mulai berjalan menuju sekolah barunya itu, walaupun dirinya belum pernah sama sekali menginjakkan kakinya ke sekolah barunya itu, tapi dirinya sudah mengetahuinya saat melihat bangunan yang terlihat mencolok beberapa meter didepannya dengan tulisan SM School.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan gugup dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam saat memasuki pekarangan sekolah besar itu. Dirinya merasa malu karena banyak mata yang sedang memandangnya saat ini, karena memang sifatnya yang pemalu, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak berani membalas pandangan mata yang menatapnya dengan penasaran itu.

belum seberapa jauh Jaejoong berjalan menjauh dari gerbang sekolah, seseorang dari arah belakang, menubruk tubuh mungilnya dan membuatnya jatuh karena tidak sempat menahan beban tubuhnya.

"ouch." Sebuah ringisan kecil terlontar dari bibir merah merekah itu. Seseorang yang menabraknya buru-buru membantunya berdiri dan melihat sebuah luka baru di siku itu.

"Mianhae.. sungguh aku tidak sengaja." Si penabrak yang memang merasa bersalah, langsung mengucapkan kata maafnya, namja yang memiliki wajah imut itu sepertinya benar-benar menyesal telah melukai orang dihadapannya itu.

"Lihat ini karena ulahmu tiang listrik." Setelah mengucapkan kata maafnya, namja imut itu langsung membentak namja tinggi yang berdiri tepat di sebelah kanannya dengan wajah garang.

"Bagaimana bisa itu salahku? Salahmu sendiri, karena mencuri makananku." Balas namja yang memilik tinggi diatas rata-rata itu, tidak terima di tuduh dan dimarahi.

"Aku kan hanya memintanya sedikit pabo dan Kau dengan pelitnya tidak membolehkannya, jadi wajar saja kalau aku lari untuk mengamankan makanan itu."

"Tetap saja. Kau.." belum sempat Namja tinggi itu menyelesaikan kalimat pembelaannya, seorang Namja yang memang sedari awal menyaksikan keributan itu, melerai keduanya dengan wajah kesal yang kentara itu.

"Berhenti bertengkar, apa kalian lupa ada orang yang terluka karena keributan yang kalian buat itu?" Junsu -si penabrak- baru menyadari kalau seharusnya dia memang membantu dulu seseorang yang ditabraknya dan bukan malah bertengkar, buru-buru Junsu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke namja yang sedang meringis kesakitan itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa sakit?" Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Junsu. Luka yang didapatnya memang tidak seberapa sakit, dirinya pernah mendapatkan luka yang lebih parah dari ini.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. " Jaejoong yang memang jarang bertemu orang luar menjawab gugup pertanyaan Junsu. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk, mendongak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Junsu.

"Kyaaa… Kau cantik sekali." Pekikan Junsu membuat tiga orang namja yang berdiri didekatnya buru-buru menutup telinganya, karena suara Junsu itu memang sangat mengganggu.

.

.

.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan Junsu yang berteriak kelewat histeris karena melihat wajah cantik Jaejoong, ketiga orang itu, Yoochun, Junsu dan Chanming mengantar Jaejoong ke ruang kepala sekolah, karena memang Jaejoong anak baru disekolah itu, ya walaupun Junsu sempat merajuk karena harus berpisah dengan Jaejoong.

Dan disinilah Jaejoong berdiri sekarang, diruang kelas barunya yang ternyata ditempati juga oleh Chanming, kelas XI A. Sekali lagi Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam saat tatapan siswa-siswi yang mungkin akan menjadi temannya kelas –atau sebaliknya- tertuju padanya.

"Kau bisa duduk di.." Lee seongseomin yang memang juga wali kelas di kelas itu menggantungkan kalimatnya, kebingungan untuk menempatkaan Jaejoong dibangku mana, karena semua bangku sudah terisi semua, kecuali..

"Jaejoong bisa duduk bersamaku Seongseomin." Semua orang yang berada dikelas itu serentak terkaget mendengar jawaban Chanming. Selama ini Chanming memang tidak pernah mau membagi tempat duduknya dengan siapaun, tapi lihatlah sekarang. Seorang anak baru? Duduk dengannya. 'Yang benar saja' pikir semua murid dikelas itu.

"Nahhh… Jaejoong-shi Kau bisa duduk disana bersama Chanming-shi." Jaejoong pun melangkahkan kakinya mennuju bangku yang akan menjadi tempat duduknya itu, perasaan canggung masih meliputinya. Jaejoong tahu orang yang akan menjadi teman duduknya itu, seseorang yang juga ditemuinya saat ada dilapangan SM School.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu lagi." Ramah Chanming sekenanya yang ditanggapi Jaejoong dengan senyuman, dan baru disadari Chanming kalau senyum itu sangat manis.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kekantin bersamaku?" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ajakan Chanming dan menunjukkan kotak makan berwarna biru yang ada digenggaman tangannya, yang dibuatnya sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

"ohhh.. Kau sudah membawa bekal ternyata. Baiklah aku pergi sendiri saja." Baru selangkah Chanming berjalan, suara pelan dan lembut Jaejoong membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"A-apa boleh A-ku tetap ikut kekantin bersamamu?" Pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat senyum terkembang diwajah Chanming dan berhasil membuat beberapa siswa yang melihatnya terperangah karena jarang sekali Chanming mengeluarkan senyumnya jika tidak bersama ketiga sahabatnya dan sekarang, seorang anak baru bisa membuatnya tersenyum? Sekali lagi, Yang benar saja.

Sepanjang perjalanan Chanming dan Jaejoong menuju kantin bayak pasang mata yang memandang kearah keduanya. Pandangan iri yang sangat kentara karena melihat salah satu pangeran sekolah berjalan dengan seseorang yang baru saja menginjakan kakinya disekolah itu.

Chanming yang memang cuek dan tidak peduli hanya melenggang dengan biasa, berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang terlihat bingung dan juga takut melihat tatapan yang sepertinya penuh dengan kekesalan itu.

"Tunggu disini. Aku ingin memesan makanan dulu. Ok?" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda persetujuan dan Chanming segera berlalu.

Sepeninggalan Chanming Jaejoong hanya berdiri gugup disamping meja yang ditunjukkan Chanming sampai beberapa suara pekikan tertahan terdengar telinganya, oh ternyata pangeran sekolah yang juga sahabat Chanming datang.

"Jae apa yang Kau lakukan disini?" Junsu memekik kesenangan melihat Jaejoong berbeda dengan Yunho yang terlihat tidak suka dengan keberadaan Jaejoong.

"I-itu…" belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan ucapannya, suara Yunho memngintrupsi, yang membuat Junsu dan Yoochun kesal mendengarnya.

"Sebaiknya Kau menjauh dari meja ini. Kau tidak pantas berada disini." Jaejoong yang mendengar perintah Yunho baru saja ingin pergi saat Chanming menahan tangannya dan mendudukan Jaejoong di bangku sebelahnya.

"Aku yang mengajaknya Hyung, jadi jangan protes." Yunho hanya mendengus kesal mendengar pembelaan Chanming yang baru saja datang . Tidak berniat untuk mendebatnya Yunho pun segera mendudukan tubuhnya bersama Karam yang sedari tadi memang berada makan mereka Jaejoong berada ditengah-tengan antara Junsu dan Chanming sedengakan dihadapannya ada Yunho, Karam dan Yoochun.

"Kau membawa bekal? Kuno sekali." Ucap Karam sinis saat melihat Jaejoong mulai membuka bekal yang dibawanya.

"Berhenti mengurusi orang lain Karam-shi." Balas Junsu kesal mendengar ucapan Karam yang memang bermaksud menghina Jaejoong itu.

Sedari awal Junsu memang tidak menyukai Karam yang merupakan teman sekelas sekaligus kekasih sahabatnya itu. Bukan hanya Junsu saja yang sebenarnya tidak menyukai Karam, Chanming dan Yoochun –kekasih- juga tidak menyukai Namja yang gila belanja itu. Alasannya? Entahlah..

"Jangan kau ambil hati ucapannya yang Jae. Oh ya, kenapa Kau bisa bersama Chanming tadi?" Jaejoong yang memang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya mulai membuka suara yang sangat jarang terdengar itu dan menjelaskan dirinya yang memeng sekelas dengan Chanming dan sukses membuat Junsu iri.

"Begitu. Berarti mulai sekarang panggil Aku dan yang lain Hyung, ok?" Jaejoong yang mengangguk imut dan membuat Junsu segera mendaratkan cubitan gemasnya di pipi mulus tanpa cacat itu.

"Kau manis sekali." Ucap Yoochun yang diamini Junsu dan Chanming. Yunho dan Karam? Sepertinya mereka terlalu asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

TBC

Ok maaf kalo fic nya makin aneh dan berantakan. Yunjae nya juga belum terlalu keliatan, mungkin di part selanjutnya, aku juga belum tau. Dan maaf lama update nya, maklum lagi ujian. ^_^

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan review..

BlaueFee : iya, mudah-mudahan Yunho gak jahat-jahat banget sama Jae. Makasih udah baca dan review ^_^

FaniHyuk : mungkin aja. Makasih udah baca dan review ^_^

Choi Eun Seob : iya, Yunho gak akan jahat-jahat banget kok. Makasih udah baca dan review ^_^

Yunholic : iya nih, yun gak terlalu suka sama Jae. Makasih udah baca dan review ^_^

Ryeo Ryeo Ryeong : gak akan jahat-jahat banget kok. Makasih udah baca dan review ^_^

Nin nia : iya ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah baca dan review ^_^

Jaejung Love : Makasih. Iya kasian menderita. Makasih udah baca dan review ^_^

: gak akan macem-macem kok. Makasih udah baca dan review ^_^

Boofishy : iya, pasti nanti akhirnya baik kok. Makasih udah baca dan review ^_^

3 : iya ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah baca dan review ^_^

Ichigo song : iya masih sma, di part ini dijelasin kok pertanyaan kamu. Makasih udah baca dan review ^_^

Irenggiovanny : iya, pasti akhirnya naksir itu. Makasih udah baca dan review ^_^

Akasia Cheonsa : iya, makasih. Aku juga suka baca fic yang Jae nya menderita. Iya silahkan saha bakar itu kang ahjumma. Makasih udah baca dan review ^_^

Shimmax : iya, agak serem gimana gitu. Makasih udah baca dan review ^_^

Simvir : aku belum tau, belum kepikiran soalnya. Makasih udah baca dan review ^_^

Joongie : iya ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah baca dan review ^_^

Aka Yamada : iya gak apa". Iya ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah baca dan review ^_^

Shikawa : itu foto ortu nya Jae. Iya ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah baca dan review ^_^

Tmbh dg : iya, Makasih udah baca dan review ^_^

Kang rei ri : gak akan kok. Makasih udah baca dan review ^_^

Carol : makasih. Iya, biar aja nanti Yun jadi cinta sama Jae tuh. Makasih udah baca dan review ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Note : ini memang fic angst tapi endingnya pasti Happy kok, soalnya aku gak akan bikin fic sad ending**.

.

.

.

MY LOVE

Author POV

Sudah beberapa minggu Jaejoong bersekolah di Toho School, kehidupanya mulai berjalan dengan normal walaupun ada sedikit masalah -besar- yang masih mengganggu pikirannya. YUNHO, namja tampan nan gagah itu masih saja belum bisa menerima kehadiran Jaejoong.

Yunho masih saja suka membuat Jaejoong mendapatkan kesulitan, yang membuat Namja cantik itu kesusahan dan tertimpa masalah.

Contohnya dua hari yang lalu, Yunho benar-benar membuat Jaejoong seperti seorang pembantu, menyuruhnya melakukan ini itu. Yunho yang memanfaatkan keadaan, karena orang tuanya yang harus pergi ke jepang untuk urusan bisnis, meninggalkan dirinya dan Jaejoong berdua bersama para maid yang tentunya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegah perbuatan Tuan Muda nya itu dan sialnya sampai saat ini, orang tua Yunho belum juga kembali dan harus menetap di Jepang selama satu minggu lagi.

Lihat saja, Jaejoong yang seharusnya pergi bersama Yunho menuju sekolah, sekarang sedang duduk disebuah halte bus sendirian dengan wajah kebingungan yang sangat kentara diwajah cantiknya itu. Sudah hampir setengan jam Jaejoong menunggu bus yang akan membawa nya menuju Toho, tapi sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bus itu akan hadir. Ohhh poor Jaejoong.

Tentu saja Jaejoong harus menunggu selama itu, karena bus yang harusnya ditumpanginya sudah pergi 15 menit sebelum dia sampai di halte bus itu dan bus selanjutnya akan datang 45 menit sesudahnya dan perlu diingat ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong berjalan sendiri menuju sekolah dan lagi harus menggunakan bus. Berdoa saja semoga Namja polos ini tidak tersesat.

"Aigoo.. ini sudah jam 8 dan Bus belum juga lewat. Joongie bisa kena hukum." Jaejoong berujar panik saat melihat jam yang bertengger manis di tangan kirinya menunjukkan angka 8.

"Joongie harus bagaimana?" Gumam Namja berparas cantik itu kebingungan.

.

.

.

At School

Sejak Bel pelajaran dimulai, tidak henti-hentinya Changmin melirik cemas kearah bangku disebelahnya, bangku Jaejoong. Pasalnya Jaejoong yang hampir dua minggu bersekolah disini, baru kali ini belum datang saat jam pelajaran sudah dimulai sejak 15 menit yang lalu atau lebih gampangnya terlambat. Rasanya Namja yang sangat hobi makan itu, ingin mendatangi kediaman Jaejoong dan ingin melihat keadaan Namja cantik yang belum lama dikenalnya itu.

"Kau lihat, bukankah itu Jaejoong? Kasian sekali murid baru itu. Hahaha." Mendengar nama teman sebangkunya yang disebut-sebut, Changmin melirik kearah luar dan melihat Jaejoong yang sedang berlari keliling lapangan.

Melihat itu, Changmin yang tidak tega melihat Namja polos itu harus dihukum, segera berlari menuju keluar kelas dan tak menghiraukan Lee Seongseomin yang kebingungan melihat ulah salah satu penguasa Toho School.

"Jae, ikut Aku ." Sesampainya Changmin dihadapan Jaejoong yang sedang terengah-engah di tengah lapangan yang cukup terik, Changmin langsung menarik Jaejoong menuju tempatnya biasa berkumpul bersama Yunho, Yoochun dan Junsu. Tempat yang bisa dibilang, khusus disediakan oleh Toho School untuk mereka berempat.

Changmin mendudukan Jaejoong di sofa yang terletak tepat didepannya dan mengamati wajah yang saat ini penuh dengan peluh itu. Wajah Jaejoong yang memang pada dasarnya pucat, terlihat lebih pucat saat ini.

"Kau tidak apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Changmin sambil menyerahkan minuman dingin yang memang selalu tersedia di kulkas ruangan itu. Jaejoong yang memang kehausan, buru-buru meminumnya.

"Jadi?" Ulang Changmin.

"Joongie dihukum karena terlambat." Ucap Jaejoong polos.

"Iya, maksudku, kenapa Joongie sampai bisa terlambat? Ini yang pertama kan?" Jaejoong mengangguk samar menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

Jaejoong tidak mungkin bukan, berkata jujur, kalau Yunho yang menyuruhnya naik Bus dan akhirnya menyebabkannya terlamabat sampai sekolah.

"Joongie kesiangan, jadi Joongie terlamabat." Hanya alasan itu yang bisa diberikan Jaejoong, karena memang Jaejoong orang yang tidak pandai berbohong.

"Begitu." Ucap Changmin kurang percaya.

"N-ne. Ehmm kenapa Changmin malah membawa Joongie kemari? Kita tidak belajar?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung sekaligus mengalihkan perhatian Namja tinggi itu agar tidak menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Aku bosan. Lebih baik kita disini." Dan Changmin pun, melangkahkan kakinya menuju tengah ruangan yang cukup besar itu dan mulai bermain dengan games yang tersedia disitu.

"Min kita bisa dimarahi kalau membolos." Ucapan polos bernada takut yang dilontarkan Jaejoong membuat senyum Changmin merekah. Changmin benar-benar merasa seperti berhadapan dengan seorang anak sekolah dasar yang masih takut untuk melakukan kenakalan sepele seperti ini dan ini menurut pandangan Yang Mulia Changmin sendiri tentunya.

"Tenang saja. Kau aman bersamaku Jaejoongie." Walaupun Jaejoong percaya dengan ucapan Changmin, tapi tetap saja ada perasaan tidak nyaman dihati Jaejoong karena ini memang pertama kalinya Jaejoong berbuat kenakalan.

"Jonngie, Kau berangkat sekolah naik apa ?" Tanya Changmin membuka pembicaraan.

"N-naik Bus." Ucap Jaejoong tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri. Tentu saja, karena Jaejoong tidak tahu kedepannya akan naik mobil milik Yunho lagi atau harus naik Bus.

"Mulai besok Aku akan menjemputmu, jadi beritahu Aku dimana alamat rumahmu, sup…"

"Tidak perlu Min." Potong Jaejoong cepat. Jaejoong tidak ingin sampai Changmin tau hal yang sebenarnya kalau dirinya tinggal bersama Yunho dan penolakan Jaejoong itu membuat Changmin memincingkan matanya curiga.

"A-aku itu, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Jadi tidak perlu."

"Baiklah." Ucap Changmin mengalah.

"_Tapi kalau sampai Kau terlambat sekali lagi, mau tidak mau Kau harus kujemput Joongie." Batin Changming seenaknya._

.

.

.

Baru saja Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya diruang tamu keluarga Jung, suara Yunho mengintrupsi langkahnya yang terlihat lemah itu.

"Kemana saja Kau?" pertanyaan dingin yang terlontar dari mulut Yunho yang sudah sering didengarnya tetap saja membuat Jaejoong merinding takut ditambah lagi tatapan tajamnya yang seakan membuat Jaejoong tidak pernah bisa berkutik itu.

"A-anu A-aku tertinggal Bus tadi. Jadi…"

"Ini untuk yang pertama dan terakhir, jangan sampai terulang lagi, atau Kau akan menerima akibatnya." Jaejoong mengangguk cepat menyetujui ucapan Yunho. Tentu saja dirinya tidak ingin Yunho berbuat yang aneh-aneh lagi.

Merasa urusannya dengan Yunho sudah selesai, Jaejoong melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi tertunda menuju kamar dengan kepala yang terus menunduk, menutupi matanya yang sudah basah karena ketidakberdayaannya.

Sesampainya dikamar pribadinya itu, Jaejoong menjatuhkan tubuhnya kelantai dan terdengar pula suara isak tangis yang terdengar lirih dan menyedihkan itu.

"Umma, Appa.. Kumohon jemput Joongie secepatnya. Joongie takut."

Menyesakkan…

.

.

.

"Jaejoong." Suara Bass Yunho yang terdengar di kuping Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong mengehentikan kegiatannya sejenak yang sedari tadi membaca buku dan berjalan menuju sumber suara itu berasal.

"Ne Yun?" sahut Jaejoong setelah berhadapan langsung dengan Yunho.

"Ikut aku." Hanya sebaris kata itu yang diucapkan Yunho dan Namja bermata musang itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong menuju luar rumah tanpa member penjelasan lebih.

Merasa tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban jika hanya berdiam diri disana, Jaejoong segera mengejar Yunho yang ternyata sudah memasuki mobil mewahnya dan tanpa membuang waktu, Jaejoong pun ikut masuk kedalam mobil itu dan setelahnya Yunho langsung menjalankan mobil meninggalkan pekarangan rumah megah itu.

"Kita mau kemana Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Supermarket." Jawaban Yunho singkat.

"Turunlah, beli semua kebutuhan kita selama seminggu. Gunakan kartu kredit ini, kutunggu 30 menit. Jika Kau belum kembali, akan kutinggal." Sesampainya di parkiran yang tersedia di supermarket itu, Yunho langsung memberika 'titah' pada Jaejoong dan tentu saja Jaejoong hanya bisa menurutinya dengan pasrah.

Saat memasuki supermarket yang cukup luas itu, Jaejoong agak kebingungan, karena memang dirinya tidak mengetahui letak-letak berbagai kebutuhan yang ada disana.

Melihat Jaejoong yang sepertinya kebingungan, salah satu pegawai pria ditempat itu mendatangi Jaejoong dan berbaik hati membantu Jaejoong untuk mencari kebutuhannya itu.

"Apa yang anda cari Tuan?" Tanya pegawai itu ramah.

"I-itu sebenarnya aku akan membeli banyak barang tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu dimana saja letak-letaknya." Jujur Jaejoong dan Pegawai itu, tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

"Biar kubantu Tuan, bilang saja apa yang kau butuhkan dan akan kutunjukkan tempatnya nanti." Jaejoong mengangguk setuju dan segera memberi tahu segala kebutuhannya dan juga Yunho tentunya.

Sudah hampir lima belas menit Yunho menunggu di pelataran parkir supermarket itu dan belum ada tanda-tanda Jaejoong akan keluar. Merasa bosan, akhirnya Yunho memutuskan keluar mobil sekedar menghirup udara segar. Pandangan jatuh kedalam supermarket yang memang terlihat jelas dari luar karena kacanya yang transparan dan melihat Jaejoong yang sedang memilih sayuran segar ditemani seseorang, yang kalau tidak salah Yunho lihat dari seragamnya yaitu seorang pegawai di supermarket itu.

Ada perasaan tidak senang yang menelusup dihatinya melihat pemandangan itu, pemandangan dimana Jaejoong bersama laki-laki lain, selain dirinya. Perasaan marah yang tidak Yunho mengerti dan bisa dijelaskan. Perasaan yang membuat Yunho resah memikirkannya.

Tidak tahan melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya resah, Yunho memutuskan menyusul Jaejoong masuk kedalam, mengabaikan rasa bingung yang menelusup dihatinya dan mengikuti kata hatinya yang seakan tidak rela melihat Jaejoong bersama lelaki lain.

Jaejoong yang memang belum selesai membeli berbagai macam keperluannya dengan Yunho, bingung melihat Yunho yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"_Baru lima belas menit." Batin Jaejoong setelah melihat Jam tangannya. _

"Yun, ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong akhirnya.

"Kau bisa pergi." Walaupun terdengar ambigu, pelayan yang berdiri disebelah Jaejoong sedari tadi tampaknya mengerti, kalau perintah itu diperuntukan untuknya. Segera saja pelayan itu meninggalkan pasangan itu.

"Yun?"

"Sudah cepat beli apapun yang dibutuhkan, jangan banyak bertanya."

Pernyataan mutlak Yunho pun tidak dibantah oleh Jaejoong dan segera saja Namja cantik itu melanjutkan kegiatannya mengelilingi supermarket dengan Yunho yang terus mengikuti dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Yunho Pov

Bodoh..

Kau benar-benar bodoh Jung Yunho!

Kau pasti terlihat konyol tadi.

Aku benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan tadi saat disupermarket. Bertingkah konyol dihadapan Jaejoong dan seorang pelayan. Hahhh..

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, apa yang merasukiku tadi, hingga berbuat seperti tadi. Bertingkah layaknya orang cemburu.

Cemburu? Tunggu, Aku cemburu? Cemburu karena melihat orang lain berdekatan dengan Jaejoong. Ohh yang benar saja..

Tidak, tidak mungkin aku cemburu. Itu hanya refleks, iya benar refleks. Lagi pula untuk apa aku cemburu? Mudah-mudahan saja Jaejoong tidak berpikir aneh-aneh.

Author Pov

"Benar-benar aneh." Gumam Yunho pendek dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang King size miliknya yang terlihat sangat nyaman itu.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Yun, Kau ingin makan apa? Aku akan memasak sekarang." Ternyata Jaejoong. Selama beberapa hari ini, Jaejoong memang selalu bertanya kepada Yunho apa yang harus dimasaknya. Kenapa? Tentu saja itu perintah dari Yunho.

"Terserah." Jawab Yunho singkat dan Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti walaupun Yunho tidak melihatnya, karena sedari tadi mereka berkomunikasi, mereka dihalangi pintu besar kamar Yunho.

.

.

.

Seolah sudah terbiasa dengan rutinitas beberapa hari ini, Jaejoong yang setiap berangkat dan pulang sekolah menggunakan bus sudah tidak terlambat datang lagi. Yaa walaupun harus berangkat lebih pagi dan tentunya pergi setelah membuatkan sarapan untuk Yunho, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak keberatan. Lebih baik bangun lebih awal dari pada harus terlambat bukan ?

Yunho sendiri sebenarnya merasa kehilangan karena harus sarapan sendiri karena Jaejoong sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu kesekolah. Merasa kehilangan? Seperti nya iya. Bisa dilihat dari wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertekuk.

Entah apa yang dirasakan Yunho sekarang terhadap Jaejoong. Mulai menyukainya dan menerimanya kah? Harusnya iya. Tapi karena harga diri Jung Yunho yang sangat tinggi, dirinya malu untuk mengakuinya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang, mengingat dirinya tidak harus terlambat berangkat ke sekolah. Wajahnya yang memang cantik semakin terlihat menawan saat senyum terkembang dari bibirnya. Wajahnya terlihat bersinar, benar-benar sangat enak untuk dipandang.

Semula dirinya yang memang ingin langsung menuju kelasnya, tapi langkahnya harus terhenti karena merasa ada yang menanggil namanya.

"Yee?" Tanggap Jaejoong setelah berhadapan langsung dengan seorang senior wanita yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kim Jaejoong kau dipanggil Kang Seongseomin, katanya dia membutuhkan bantuanmu. Kau ditunggu digudang." Ucap senior itu yang ternyata Seohyun dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Begitu? Terima kasih atas infonya Sunbae. Aku permisi dulu." Jaejoong yang memang sangat sopan itu membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat dan terima kasih kepada Seohyun. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Jaejoong menaruh tas nya diatas meja dan selanjutnya langsung melangkah menuju gudang tanpa melihat seringaian yang tercetak diwajah sunbae cantiknya

"Selamat bersenang-senang di tempat yang seharusnya memang pantas untukmu itu Kim Jaejoong." Gumam Seohyun.

.

.

Jaejoong yang memang tidak menyadari kalau dirinya dijebak, melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju gudang yang letaknya dibelakang sekolah dengan langkah tergesa, takut kalau Seongseomin nya itu terlalu lama menunggu dirinya.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu gudang yang dari luar saja sudah terlihat gelap, pengap dan kotor Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya yang terlihat enggan untuk masuk. Bukan karena jijik atau takut kotor tapi lebih karena dirinya trauma berada ditempat seperti itu.

Setelah beberapa lama meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, Jaejoong mulai membuka pintu gudang yang berdebu itu dan terpampanglah dengan jelas keadaan didalamnya dan benar dugaannya seperti apa kondisi didalam sana

"Seongseomin?" Panggil Jaejoong dari depan pintu karena tidak melihat siapa-siapa didalam sana. Dirinya yang masih terlihat enggan untuk masuk hanya melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat lebih jelas keadaan didalam sana sampai tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendorong tubuhnya dengan keras dan langsung mengunci pintu dari luar meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian didalam gudang.

Wajahnya memucat saat menyadari tempat itu menjadi sangat gelap karena tidak ada celah sama sekali untuk matahari, hanya ventilasi kecil saja yang memberinya sedikit penerangan dan oksigen yang minim membuat nafasnya terasa tercekat.

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar hebat mengetahui dirinya dikurung diruangan yang sangat jarang dilalui orang itu. Bayangan buruk tentang masa lalunya langsung menyergap pikirannya membuat ketakutan yang selama ini dipendamnya, menguar begitu saja.

Akhirnya tubuhnya terduduk lemas dilantai berdebu gudang karena kaki jenjang itu sudah tidak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Jaejoong semua saraf-saraf di tubuhnya seolah mati dan membuatnya susah untuk melakukan gerakan sekecil apapun.

Berteriak? Sekencang apapun dirinya berteriak tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya. Tentu saja, siapa orang yang akan mendengar kalau gudang itu saja letaknya jauh dari gedung utama.

Handphone? Tas nya ada dikelas. Ingat? Dan dia selalu menaruh handpone nya didalam tas.

Benar-benar sial..

.

.

"Apa Jaejoong sedang bersama kalian?" Dilain tempat, Changmin yang kebingungan mencari Jaejoong datang menumui Yunramyoosu dikelasnya dengan wajah masam dan langsung bertanya ke Sunbae nya itu tanpa menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kau melihatnya diantara kita?" Jawab Yunho sinis yang membuat Changmin kesal karena kelakuan sahabatnya itu yang terlihat sangat membenci Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah, maksudmu apa Min? kenapa mencari Jaejoong disini?" Lerai Yoochun agar permasalahan tidak penting itu, tidak terus berlanjut.

"Jaejoong tidak berada dikelas." Jawab Changmin.

"Mungkin dia belum datang, jangan berlebihan Min." Jawaban karam membuat Changmin tambah kesal.

"Tas nya sudah ada. Tidak mungkin kan tas nya berjalan sendiri."

"Mungkin Joongie dikamar mandi atau dia dipanggil guru Min." Ucap Junsu menenangkan.

"Sebaiknya Kau kembali kekelas Min. Sebentar lagi bel dan mungkin Jaejoong sudah berada dikelas." Ucap Yunho lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Changmin pun mengangguk mengerti dan melangkah keluar dari kelas Sunbae nya iu menuju kelasnya sendiri.

Sesampainya dikelas, Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penghuni kelas tersebut, mencoba melihat apakah Jaejoong ada diantara salah satu dari mereka dan hasilnya nihil, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sampai akhirnya Changmin harus duduk dibangkunya dengan tidak tenang karena Seongseomin sudah datang.

Changmin sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan omongan gurunya itu dari awal masuk hingga selesai, pikirannya hanya teruju pada Jaejoong yang keberadaannya tidak diketahuinya sama sekali.

Akhirnya karena rasa khawatir yang mendominasi pikirannya, Changmin memutuskan keluar kelas demi pergi mencari Jaejoong dan bolos dari pelajaran selanjutnya. Lagi pula tidak mengikuti pelajaran sesekali tidak masalah baginya yang memiliki kapasitas otak diatas rata-rata.

"Aku harus mencarinya dari mana?" Gumam Changmin.

"Kau harus membayarku dengan masakanmu jika sudah berhasil menemukanmu Jae."

TBC

Terima kasih buat review nya

**YunHolic, Chidorasen, jihaee46, Kim Eun Seob, sholania dinara, nin nia, ichigo song, AKTForever, Blauefee, Himawari ezuki, Akasia Cheonsa, gdtop, michan cassie3, js-ie, ryeo ryeo ryeong, Aka yamada, simviR, Boobear, Shimmax, Guest, Yati yunjae, clouds6, vanillablueice, rara, aii chan, miss, Mii-chan, Xiahtic4cassie, Jaejoong love, Irengiovanny, Yuyalovesungmin, caroline azzahra5, chunna82, guest, Mrs evilgamegyu**

Untuk Typo dan kesalahan penulisan nama Changmin aku bener-bener minta maaf, itu karena kebiasaan cara panggil aku ke Changmin. sekali lagi aku minta maaf dan terima kasih buat yang sudah mengoreksi nya. ^^


End file.
